WE ARE ONE! JINJJA?
by Baek Song Hye
Summary: Seperti kata "We Are One" yang selalu kita diteriakkan. Akankah selamanya? Akan kah kita selamanya satu? Atau justru semua hanya akan menjadi kata-kata yang perlahan memudar seiring berlalunya waktu, bersama dengan langkah dan jalan kita pilih masing-masing? EXO ot12/Kenangan


**" WE ARE ONE! Jinjja!? "**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
** ( By. Riska Syam )

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
Warn : Memories, Typo, EYD berantakan, menyebabkan mata bengkak + Baper, dll..**

 **Genre : Friendship, Drama**

 **Sumarry : Ga pintar bikin :D  
.**

 **.**

 _ **(Don't Like, Don't Read)  
.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Di sudut Ruang latihan, tempat di mana salah satu boyband terkenal korea yaitu EXO biasa latihan. Nampak seorang namja yang tidak lain adalah Suho sang Leader dari EXO, sedang duduk bersandar pada dinding kaca ruangan, matanya menerawan langit-langit ruangan. Seketika pikirannya kembali melayang pada masa 2 tahun silam.

# Flash back on

Manager : Kau serius kris!? ( Kaget )  
kris : ( mengangguk ) Aku sangat yakin dengan keputusanku ini Manager-nim.  
Manager : Pikirkanlah baik-baik dulu Kris, itu keputusan yang gila, ceroboh dan bodoh. Hal ini tidak mudah, Angecy tidak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja, mereka bisa saja menuntutmu.  
Kris : karena itulah aku meminta bantuanmu manager-nim! ( memohon)  
Manager : (Diam sejenak )  
Kris : Please! Jebal Manager-nim! Aku sudah mantap dengan keputusanku ini, aku sudah tidak tahan dengan perlakuan agency.  
Manager : ( menghelah napas berat ) lebih baik kamu pikirkan baik-baik dulu, aku akan memberimu waktu untuk memikirkan ini semua. Ku harap kamu  
menemukan keputusan yang tepat nak! ( beranjak pergi )  
Kris : Tapi Manager-nim...  
Manager : ( berbalik ke arah kris ) Keputusanmu ini juga akan menentukan kelanjutan hubunganmu dengan para member lain. Maka pikirkanlah baik-baik! (hendak berjalan pergi) satu lagi.. semua ini tidak semudah itu, aku bahkan juga akan menantang keputusanmu ini! (Pergi)  
Kris : Akh.. cih! ( menggerang prustasi)

Sementara itu, Rupanya Suho leader dari EXO-K sedari tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan Kris leader dari EXO-M dengan Manager mereka.

Suho : Pabo! Apa-apaan orang bodoh itu! ( Kesal lalu beranjak pergi kembali ke kamarnya. )

Ke esokan harinya...  
Semua member nampak sedang asyik mengobrol di selah istrihat mereka sehabis latihan dance bersama. Sementara Suho sejak kemarin jadi pendiam dan tidak tersenyum sedikitpun bahkan saat kris sedang melakukan aksi-aksi konyolnya bersama Tao dan Baekhyun.

Kris : waeyo? What happen with you brother? ( duduk di dekat Suho )

Kris duduk di dekat Suho yang dia lihat sejak tadi hanya diam menyendiri.

Suho : ( diam)  
Kris : what's up? ( mencoba bercanda )  
Suho : ( menatap kesal pada kris )  
Kris : waeyo? ( heran )  
Suho : ( membuang muka )  
Kris : yah! apa kau marah krn aku memakai shampoo mu tanpa izin?  
Suho : Mwo? ( melotot )  
Kris : Ah.. aniya.. bukan itu maksudku. ( tersenyum gugup )  
Suho : ( kembali diam)  
Kris : ah Suho-ssi , kamu kenapa sih? Tidak suka aku ada di sini ya? ( bercanda ) baiklah aku pergi!  
Suho : iya, pergilah! ( berteriak )  
All : (Menoleh kaget ) mwoya?

Semua member yang ada diruangan itu kaget dan langsung menoleh karena teriakan tiba-tiba dari Suho. Suho lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruang latihan, mengabaikan wajah penuh tanda tanya para member termaksud Kris.

Chanyeol : Ada apa Hyung? Kenapa dengan Suho Hyung? (duduk didekat Kris )  
All : ( Ikut mendekat di samping Kris )  
Kris : ( menggeleng) Aniyo.. aku tadi hanya bercanda karena dari tadi dia hanya diam, tidak seperti biasanya, tapi tiba-tiba dia berteriak kesal begitu.  
Baekhyun : Mungkin dia sedang datang bulan!  
Chanyeol : Yah! ( menjitak kepala Baekhyun) tidak lucu baekkie-ah!  
Baekhyun : Akh.. Appo! Yah! Panggil aku Hyung pabo! Lagipula apa yang salah dengan ucapanku. Tiba-tiba Suho Hyung jadi sensitif gitu, bukankah itu tanda kalau dia sedang datang bulan.  
Tao : Guraeyo.. ( menangguk setuju )  
Chaneyol : Aiss.. Kalian berdua ini sama saja, Dia itu namja, pabo !( gemas dan hampir menjitak baekhyun lagi.)  
Baekhyun : hahaha... Iya juga ya, aku lupa soal itu. ( tertawa )  
All : ( ikut tertawa)  
Sehun : Kalau Suho hyung dengar, tamat riwayatmu hyung!  
Baekhyun : Suho hyung tidak akan setegah itu! Kalaupun dia marah aku tinggal memasang Puppy eyes andalanku ( tertawa)  
All : ( lagi-lagi ikut tertawa )  
Kris : ( memikirkan sesuatu )  
Lay : Ada apa Ge? Gwaencana?  
Kris : Aniyo, Gwaencana ( tersenyum)  
Lay : kamu yakin?  
Kris : ( Mengangguk ) Aku keluar sebentar ya, aku ingin mencari udara segar! ( Pergi)  
Lay : ( menatap bingung)  
All : ( menatap Kris berjalan keluar )  
Chen : Hyung kau mau kemana?  
Kris : ( melambaikan tangan tanpa menoleh ) Aku hanya sebentar.

Kris menghilang di balik pintu. Sementara member yang tersisa di ruang latihan menatap satu sama lain.

Chanyeol : ada apa dengan Kris Hyung dan suho hyung ya?(mengunyah cemilan )  
D.O : yah! Itu milikku, jangan di habiskan!  
Chanyeol : kau ini pelit sekali pada hyungmu sendiri dyo-sii ah!  
D.O : (menatap galak )  
Chanyeol : Geuraeyo! ( memberikan cemilan dyo )  
D.O : yah! Ini sudah habis hyung! ( kesal )  
Chanyeol : ( tertawa ) mianhae, nanti aku belikan!  
D.O : ( mempopkan bibirnya )  
Xiumin : aku ke toilet dulu ya! ( beranjak keluar )  
Chen : Aku ikut hyung! ( menyusul )  
Lay : tunggu, aku juga ikut! ( ikut menyusul )  
Kai : kompak sekali mereka ke toilenya, kalian tidak mau menyusul?  
All : ( menggeleng)  
Sehun : ada apa Hyung, dari tadi kamu juga hanya diam. ( menatap Luhan )  
Luhan : aniya.. bukan apa-apa sehun-ah.

Luhan semenjak tadi sudah menyadari ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara Kris dan Suho. Dia tau betul kalau tadi Kris sedang menyebunyikan sesuatu.

Kai : Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang hyung? ( Bersandar di pundak dyo sambil memeluk tangan dyo.)  
D.O : Aiss.. ( mendengus kesal)  
Baekhyun : Bubble Tea! ( berseru dengan semangat )  
All : ( menatap Baekyun )  
Baekhyun : mumpun semua leader lagi pergi, kita keluar membeli bubble Tea saja.  
Luhan : Aniya, Suho dan kris bisa marah kalau sampai mereka kembali dan kita tidak ada di sini!  
Sehun : Ayolah Hyung... bukankah hyung juga suka bubble tea? ( merengek menunjukan Aegyonya )  
Tao : please Ge!  
All : iya hyung, jebal! ( ikut memohon)  
Luhan : ( diam sejenak ) Arra.. Tapi hanya membeli bubble tea setelah itu kita pulang!  
All : yeee.. gomawo hyung! ( bersorak senang )

Mereka ber 7 lalu keluar membeli bubble Tea, saat xiumin, chen dan Lay kembali, Mereka mendapati ruang latihan kosong.

Lay : hmm... kemana semuanya!? ( menatap bingung)  
Chen : Aiss... mereka pasti merengek pada Luhan hyung agar bisa keluar membeli bubble tea.  
Xiumin : dari mana kamu tahu chen-ssi?  
Chen : bukankah itu sering terjadi Hyung.  
Lay : mereka pergi tanpa kita, hmm.. hmm.. hmm.. ( menggeleng-geleng)  
Chen : bagaimana kalau kita menyusul mereka?  
All : Boleh!

Mereka ber 3 menyusul yang lain, Sementara itu Suho duduk terdiam di kamarnya, dia terus mengingat percakapan Kris dengan manager. Entah kenapa Dia merasa sangat kesal. 

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC.**

*hohoho... gimana? penasaran? ada Ingin lanjut? Ga ada ya? ya udin, hahahaha (ketawa lima jari )  
Please reviewnya :"D


End file.
